gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rise FM
'''Rise FM' is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays trance and house. It is hosted by Andre the Accelerator in GTA III and Boy Sanchez in GTA Liberty City Stories. Description In GTA III, Rise is hosted by Andre the Accelerator. The playlist is presented as a continuous liveset which is being played and broadcast live from a nightclub called The Planetarium. It doesn't feature commercials. One song is featured twice in the playlist, a rare case in radios in the GTA series. Contrary to the other electronic music radio in GTA III, MSX FM, which plays drum and bass, Rise FM plays house. In GTA Liberty City Stories the station is hosted by Boy Sanchez. It features one set of commercials and broadcasts from a studio in Newport, Staunton Island. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' All the songs were mixed by Terry Donovan. }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' }} Gallery 7885885-1-.jpg|Rise FM logo GTA III gta3risefmtransparent.png|Rise FM's icon from Grand Theft Auto III's audio settings. Videos ''GTA III'' Tracklist GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Chris Walsh + Terry Donovan - "Shake (Revolt Clogrock Remix)" GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Shiver + Terry Donovan - "Deep Time" GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM R.R.D.S. + Terry Donovan - "Innerbattle" GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Slyder + Terry Donovan - "Score (Original Mix)" GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Slyder + Terry Donovan - "Neo (The One)" GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Chris Walsh + Dave Beran + Revolt + Terry Donovan - "Shake (End Mix)" Full radio GTA III (GTA 3) - Rise FM Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Moloko - "Sing it Back" (Boris Musical Mix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Ultra Naté - "Free" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Happy Clappers - "I Believe" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Eddie Amador - "House Music" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Kristine W - "Feel What You Want" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM De'Lacy - "Hideaway" (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Sneaker Pimps - "Spin Spin Sugar" (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Jaydee - "Plastic Dreams" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Ron Trent - "Altered States" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM The Absolute - "There Will Come A Day" (Half Tab Dub) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Slam - "Positive Education" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Green Velvet - "Flash" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Robert Armani - "Circus Bells" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Josh Wink - "Higher State of Consciousness" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Full radio Trivia *It appears this radio station was left behind when GTA III was remastered for the PC version, as the other stations in the game have noticeably higher quality. *In a rare case in radios in the GTA series, the GTA III rendition of Rise FM features the same song twice, as Chris Walsh & Dave Beran's "Shake (Revolt Clogrock Remix)" starts the playlist and mixes in again at the end of it. *This is one of the favourite stations of the Colombian Cartel. See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Funami FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 2. *MSX FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *SF-UR - a house radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Electro-Choc - a house radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V that plays other songs by and . *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V that plays a song by . *Los Santos Underground Radio - an electronic music station in GTA V that plays house and techno music, as well as a song by (who is a member of ). Navigation de:Rise FM es:Rise FM pl:Rise FM pt:Rise FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories